Core
by Ried Uchiha Hyuga
Summary: This is an origin story about a young boy who investigated a mystery the police tried to keep a secret, and in doing so, gained mysterious powers and became an alien superhero.


Core

(shows planet full of alienistic life forms) (meteor hits planet and it is broken into thousands of pieces, scattered across the universe) (One heads towards earth)

(Marvel Intro)

(Mason Miller is in his room)

Mason: 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22. (stands up) (flexes in mirror, he's bony and skinny and has small muscles and a fat(ish) stomach) Sigh* Nearly.

Mom: Mason!

Mason: Coming!

Mom: your gonna be late for school.

Mason: no mom, i'll be fine, i'll run for the bus if I have to.

Mom: get something to eat!

Mason: I'm fine mom, really.

Mom: I'm just doing my job. Your father's upstairs, asleep as usual.

Mason: I know, love you.

Mom: love you, don't be back too late, oh and tell Jordan to be back at home by 5.

Mason: why? Has he found another job?

Mom: he said he got into Nasa, he told you already. Anyway, get to school.

Mason: I will.

(at school)

Michael: Hey man, what's up?

Mason: What's up M?

Michael: Why're you late?

Mason: Am I?

Teacher: Mason, Michael! Do you two really want to see my face for an hour after school, because I know I don't.

Mason: Uh, no sir.

Michael: anyway, have you heard about that planet that blew up?

Mason: what?

Michael: apparently, it happened years ago but we're only just seeing it now because of how long it takes the light to reach us.

Mason: cool. So what if it hits us?

Michael: dunno, nothing's ever hit us that fast.

Mason: I think we should talk about this tomorrow.

Michael: Good point, after all, tomorrow is another day.

Mason: That's doesn't-

Teacher: Mason, Michael! See me at three fifteen.

(after school)

Teacher: so what were you talking about that was so interesting?

Michael: we were only discussing that planet that blew up.

Teacher: that's none of your concern, unless you work for Nasa.

Mason: (under his breath) Well, my brother does.

Teacher: What was that?

Mason: Nothing! Nothing.

Teacher: and what about you, why're you here? You're here almost every week!

Luna: I'm so busy at home revising that I never have time for homework, and when I do, i'm out at after school clubs!

Teacher: *sigh* Names.

Michael: What sorry?

Teacher: Say your full names how they are written on the register.

Michael: Oh, Michael Stone.

Mason: Mason Miller

Luna: Luna Lake

Teacher: Go on, leave. But please, try not to be in here so much, I get you wanna discuss important topics and I get you're busy. Just try not to.

Luna: what try not to be busy?

Teacher: Just get out of here before I change my mind!

Mason: can't you ever take a break from studying?

Luna: (pulls out test from bag) Not if you want one of these. (A*)

Mason: Come on, can I come over to yours today?

Luna: your welcome to come, be prepared to revise though, that's what i'm doing.

Mason: just for a single day, let's have some fun.

Luna: (smiles)

Michael: Um Guys? I'm feeling like a Ninth wheel over here!

Mason: Shut up, let's go, i've gotta be home by five.

Luna: Alright.

(shows them playing games for the whole day)

Mason: Dang, i've gotta go, let's do this again some time.

Luna: I agree. It's good to have fun once in a while.

Mason: (shows clock) (16:47) (pulls out phone and messages brother) (Runs to get home) What? (huge thing hits the ground far away from him) the heck was that? (sees huge shockwaves coming towards him) (runs but still gets hit)

Man: are you okay?

Mason, yeah, i'm fine, which way did that thing land?

Man: What thing? It looked like you saw something over that way and ran from it. Why?

Mason: Oh, never mind. Thank you.

(walks over to the place and sees police tape around a huge police tent)

(sneaks inside)

Mason: there's police everywhere so where's the thing?

Police: Did anyone see?

Police: not that we know, we covered it well.

Police: good, close the tent.

(does up zip)

Mason: what is this thing? (puts hand on something he can't see)

Police: (pulls out device and makes the meteor visible)

Mason: Holy... did they just make this invisible?

Police: Look around the bottom for signs of life, We've sent people inside and we've checked the top.

Mason: (climbs on top) I think i'm safe here. (puts hand on secret button) AH! (falls inside meteor) where... what?

Government agent: (inside the meteor looks like a spaceship) Test subject number five. Go in.

Government agent: yes sir, please, explain to me what this creature is again?

Government agent: it's a cousin of the symbiote, we do not have names for the race yet but from some of the ship's high tech information, we have found specific details about some individual aliens. They used this asteroid looking thing as an escape pod. They must've crashed here.

Government agent: so you're calling them aliens.

Jordan: just get in and do your job.

Government agent: I'm not taking orders from a child!

Jordan: I'm your operational leader now get in the pod.

Government agent: (goes in hezitantly)

Government agent: Test number five, alien, Silver. We'll need a woman for this one. She's their equivalent of a female.

Government agent: Alright. (goes in) Ahhhh!

Mason: What the heck're they doing?!

Government agent: Test 5, Unsuccessful. Mr Miller, maybe we should hold off human trials for a while before-

Jordan: what? Humans are the only species compatable!

Government agent: Yes sir.

Jordan: I may be young but don't think i'm weak. Skip straight to test number eight. Core.

Government agent: We said we would only do Core as a last resort! He could tear us all to shreds! He's the strongest one of the bunch!

Jordan: this is a last resort, the last thing I want is deaths, so if the attempt with Core shows zero signs of promise, i'll stop the whole thing.

Government agent: That's fair I guess.

Jordan: last one, test number 8, Core.

(agent goes in and faces Core)

Government agent: Look, just co-operate. Please.

Core: I have bEen Obs ErVIn_g_ yOU For T_hE__SE __Pa__s__T _Few D_A__Y__s, I w_il_l __N_OT H_a_VE Yo_U H_aR_mI_Ng My P**e****O**_Pl_e! (kills government agent)

Jordan: …

Government agent: oh, come on! No more tests!

Jordan: Don't you see? He communicated! This is brilliant! Continue the trials, try and pull them out if it seems dangerous. I'll develop a shocking device to attatch to the aliens, if they become violent, it'll shock them. Please, we'll save the world with these things. With Core, we could power the whole world for the rest of time! And with this one, a rejected one, seen as a villain. We could fight wars, destroy the real villans of this world. We just need to find someone strong to fit and match with him.

Government Agent: What's it's name?

Jordan: Absorb...

Mason: (Climbs into his house through the window, it looks like it takes effort)

Dad: Mason! Where were you!?

Mason: When I got on the bus there was traffic because of an incident on the road, the police had to set up in the middle of the road.

Dad: well i'm glad your okay. Where's Jordan?

Mason: oh he'll be here soon I think.

Jordan: hey Dad

Dad: Don't hey me! Where've you been?

Jordan: I was at work, they wanted me there longer than I expected. That's a good thing, right?

Mom: it's 8 o'clock!

(no reply)

Mom: go to bed.

Jordan: But-

Mom: (Looks at him sternly)

Jordan: (Hurriedly) Yes Mom.

Mason: So Jordan, how was work?

Jordan: Interesting, they call me Mr Miller. (they laugh)

Mason: good, don't do anything you'll regret.

Jordan: What?

Mason: huh, I didn't say anything. Night!

Jordan: (thinks) (goes in room)

Mason: (thinks) (sneaks out of window) (Sees Michael) jeez man you scared the hell out of me!

Michael: I know exactly what you're doing. I followed you and Luna and-

Mason: Why?

Michael: personal.. reasons... anyway, I saw the whole thing. It's a meteor. The meteor, the one we were speaking about in class.

Mason: Figured.

Michael: I dunno what you saw in that police tent, but I know that you wanna check it out. And I know that I wanna check it out. And I know that you know that I wanna check it out with you! So let's go!

Mason: I don't even know if I understood what you just said.

Michael: So, this is the place?

Mason: yeah, but they've got people with dogs on guard.

Michael: I've got this. (pulls out tranq gun)

Mason: Dude what the heck, do you just carry that around with you?

Michael: This is America.

Mason: can you stop making references I don't get?

Michael: (Tranq's all of the guards dogs)

Mason: Nice

Michael: You go in, i'll stay outside and i'll watch out for people.

Mason: Don't you wanna go in? I've already seen it.

Michael: naa, I don't wanna get caught.

Mason: So you'd just throw me inside instead?!

Michael: Just go.

Mason: Hey, I'll be back. (goes)

Michael: and he says i'm bad with the references.

Mason: (the ship is empty) what happened in here? Everyone's...

Core: M_a_**S**O_N..._

Mason: Gah! Your the alien from before, your their leader.

Core: AL**I**_E__N?! I_ Kne_W _**Y**oU W_o__U_l_**D C**_OMe. I nE_E_d Y**o**_u._

Mason: Why?

Core: N_0 _tiME. WE_ M_U**S****T** G_o!_

Mason: We? (Core goes inside Mason) Wha! (Flies away and picks up Michael)

Michael: What?

Mason: I don't know man, I feel like I gotta go, talk tomorrow! (Flies away)

Mason: (at home) What the heck's going on? (climbs into bedroom window effortlessly) Did I just fly across the city?

Mom: Mason?

Mason: (stays silent) (Gets dragged to get a notepad and pen) What's happening? (Starts writing) _Shh! It's Core, to save me speaking loudly i'll just make you write what I want to say. We had to leave because someone was coming._

Mason: So, what are your powers? And how come you can write?

Core: _First of all, your species seem extremely stupid, or we're just smart._

Mason: well thanks.

Core: _so I could copy how you write within seconds. Also, I don't have powers where I come from. All people from where I am have similar , compared to you, I can do some 'super human' things. I can fly, as you've seen, I can also create structures of energy._

Mason: so that you can throw it or shoot it, like iron man?

Core: _Who is this Iron man you speak of? _

Mason: he's a super hero. Well he was... i'll show you.

Core: _That would be good, I need something to base my physical form off of._

Mason: What do you mean?

Core: _The people of this world seem incredibly afraid of the unknown, so I should base my physical body off of this IronMan, for familiarity._

Mason: so you can change the shape of your body, yeah? Cool. Here he is. (shows him picture of iron man)

Core: _Perfect, watch this._

Mason: what? (Core comes to the surface looking similar to Iron Man) So cool! I'm a super hero.

Core: You are tired, go and sleep.

(the next day)

Mason: (turns off alarm) I feel good today. Should I bring a notepad and pen?

Core: Y_e_s.

Mason: (Doing pressups) 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, how am I doing this many, my highest is 24. (gets up and looks in mirror) Oh My-! (Has a six pack and big muscles, is still slightly skinny) Is this you?

Core:_ No_**. I**_t I_S U_s._

Mason: Damn!

Mom: Your up early.

Mason: I feel great today. I might even have breakfast today.

Mom: good.

(school bus comes)

Mason: See you!

Mom: Love you!

Mason: Hey M

Michael: We need to talk.

Mason: Yeah, I know.

(at school)

Michael: Man, I'm best friends with a super hero!

Mason: Keep it quiet M, we don't want anyone to know. There are people out there who want Core for evil purposes.

Luna: What's up, where were you on the bus?

Mason: Never mind. M?

Michael: got it, got it.

Luna: ...

(after class)

Bully: Hey man, so good to see you! You got my money?

Mason: No, i've got my money. Why do you wanna pick on me _now?_

Bully: Well I couldn't leave Michael's friend out could I?

(empties out Mason's bag)

Mason: (Uses powers to put everything back) See, I think that's a sign. I dont think you wanna do this today.

Bully: Really. (Hits him) Damn, man what's your face made of?

Mason: (Walks away)

Bully: (to his henchmen) Hand me that (a brick) (hits Mason with it, it breaks and Mason: slightly flinches)

Mason: Alright, lets do this.

Michael: Man, this is gonna be like spider man all over again!

Mason: (Core: Duck, now dodge left, right, right. Now spin low. Uppercut.)

Bully: Man I'mma get you now.

Mason: Please stop, for your own good. (gets hit and knocked down)

Core: (He's fast, i'll take over)

Mason: not too hard okay, I don't want to get in trouble.

Core: (I got this, that's something you humans say right?)

Bully: Stop talking to yourself and fight!

Mason: Final warning, are you sure you wanna do this?

Bully: (charges) Aaahh!

Mason: Core.

Core: (on it)

Mason: (eyes flash with blue energy) (beats up bully, on the final punch a surge of blue energy goes through his arm)

Michael: Hasta la vista, baby.

Mason: I tried to warn you. Sorry man.

Michael: Is there anyone else!? Are you not entertained!?

Mason: Stop with the quotes! Let's go before the teachers get here.

(in class)

Luna: You beat him up!?

Mason: he asked for it, litterally.

Luna: I bet he did, where'd you get all this strength from?

Mason: You know, been working out.

Michael: For her probably.

Mason: Shut up! Anyway M, there's something I wanna show you. Meet at the changing rooms after school.

Michael: alright, the lessons almost over.

Luna: What about me?

Mason: Well...

(bell goes)

Michael: saved by the bell.

Mason: Alright, lets go.

Michael: What is it?

Mason: Nothing major, just this, open your eyes.

Michael: You look normal to me.

Mason: Watch this. Core! (Suit goes on)

Michael: Damn! That's so cool!

Mason: Right!

Michael: the suit looks like Iron Man's!

Mason: It was based off of his. And it's not just a suit, this creature, Core, has bonded with me. It's become part of me.

Michael: Show me proof, I don't believe you.

Mason: (takes off top) (flexes)

Michael: You look sick!

Luna: (is standing there)

Mason: …, how long've you been standing there?

Luna: Since you took your top off.

Mason: I'm not sure if i'm glad or upset by that.

Luna: Well i'm gonna go cos-

Michael: wait! Why were you in here in the first place?

Luna: I was gonna to ask you the same thing, check the door next time.

Mason: (checks door) It's the female one.

Core: Id_I_**O**t_s_

Michael: let's just go.

Core: _Wait._

Michael: what're you writing?

Mason: It's Core, he writes through my body to save him talking through my mouth

Michael: Didn't you notice?

Mason: what?

Michael: No, it's what it's writing. The pod next to mine was empty.

Mason: whose was it?

Michael: Absorbs?

Mason: was that the one they were gonna use as a weapon?

Core: yE**S.**

Mason: They found someone suitable.

Michael: oh, this is bad.

Mason: You go home, we will all find them tomorrow, I have a feeling we wont today.

Michael: I'm taking advice from an alien.

(the next day)

Mason: Saturday. Finally the weekend eh Core?

Mom: Morning Mason, some people from Jordan's work want to speak to you, maybe you can get to work there too.

Government Agent: if you could give us some privacy please Mrs Miller.

Mom: Oh sure. Good luck.

Mason: what's up Jordan, it's Saturday, why're you holding up my day like this?

Jordan: just wanted to ask you if you know anything about the Core incident, we saw you enter the tent on the day of the crash, what did you see?

Mason: Nothing, I saw all the police and left. No point getting in trouble with the police.

Jordan: Why don't you come with us. For a little bit, don't worry, you can get back to chilling out on the couch later. Let's go.

Mom: ooh, so you're going on a little business trip.

Mason: yeah mom, i'll be back soon.

Jordan: Don't worry mom. I'll take care of him.

Mason: So what's this about?

Government Agent: there's something we wanted to show you.

Jordan: Here we are.

Mason: this door says Confidential.

Jordan: Oh don't worry, you wont get the chance to tell anyone about what happens in here.

Mason: what's that supposed to mean?

(door closes)

Jordan: Mason, we know you're Core. Give him up.

Mason: what? I've got no idea what your talking about.

Jordan: We might as well tell him, he wont tell anyone, i'll make sure of it. We're gonna use Core to power the whole world, he'll be like a battery!

Mason: No! How could you do that!?

Jordan: And Absorb, we're going to do whatever we want with it. We can destroy countries! Fight in mass wars!

Mason: These are stupid human issues, don't drag them into it! We don't need them to fight for us!

Government Agent: (pull out guns) just hand it over. We'll save the world with it.

Mason: hey! Put that away!

(Jordan leaves)

?: It's over! Give up NOW! (Absorb comes around the corner)

Mason: Absor-

Agent: Fire!

Mason: Core! (suit goes on)

Core: We've gotta fight! (voice has adapted to Mason's)

Mason: What's up with your voice?

Core: It's adapted to your's, finally.

Mason: Let's go, attack form!

Core: what the heck are you talking about?!

Mason: We practiced this!

Core: Oh yeah. Attack form!

Mason: (Suit forms an energy cannon on right arm and sharp point on left) Yeah! (shoots everything) wait, where's Absorb?

Core: Behind you!

Mason: (ah!)

Absorb: You are going to pay for what you took! (three blades come out of fists)

Core: Oh -!

Mason: (fights Absorb) (shoots energy blast)

Absorb: (catches it and absorbs it) They don't call me Absorb for nothing. (launches it back)

Mason: Aaaaaahhhh!

Absorb: did you really think we'd bring you to Nasa? We're in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. A perfect place to dispose of Core. (Slices through things holding the building up) (flies away)

Mason: Core help!

Core: I'm trying! (Uses psychokenisis to hold up falling debris)

Mason: Grrraaaaaa!

(falls)

Core: (Shoots flare like lazer into the air, spells, _M help! _and an arrow pointing to where Mason is.

Michael: what? Mason?!

Mason: *****Gasp* Help.

Michael: Mason! Mason!

Mason: Michael...

Michael: Mason! What happened?

Mason: Absorb, he...  
Michael: no! Don't go! You can do this! Get through! I'll call help!

Mason: I... Can't

Michael: There's no such thing as can't! Only belief! Where there's a will there's a way... Please, Mason...

Mason: No... Can't... Only Beleif! (goes energy overflow mode) GRRAAAAA! (Lifts debris) I'm gonna find Absorb, and i'll catch him! I will stop him! Even if I have to kill him!

(later)

Michael: we need to know who he is first, we wont find him if we don't know who he is.

Mason: Good point, maybe he's just a government agent

Michael: is that even a thing?

Mason: Yeah, obviously.

Michael: in every super hero's story, the villain is always the person you least expect.

Mason: I was gonna say that, but that would mean it's you.

Michael: …

Mason: So, any other people that wanna kill me?

Michael: That stupid kid that tried to fight you?

Mason: No, he would have no way to get his hands on it. Who else?

Michael: There's nobody else, you're too popular.

Mason: I'll just have to unmask him.

Michael: How, you cant make him deactivate the suit.

Mason: (Thinks) (Turns on TV) we've gotta check the news for-

Mom: Hey boys, you okay up here?

Mason: (Deactivates suit) yeah, yeah, we're fine.

Mom: Good, Jordan's home now, he wants to speak to you. I wont intrude on your private meetings. (laughs)

Mason: oh thanks.

Jordan: (waits for the door to close) So, Core. You Survived. I thought the Absorb would've killed you.

Mason: I'm not as weak as you'd think.

Jordan: interesting. Give it back.

Mason: No, who's the Absorb?

Jordan: Classified. (Shows him calling someone behind his back)

Mason: Who do you work for!?

Jordan: Classified. Just give it back. I don't wanna have to get Absorb to finish you off fully.

Mason: Just so you know. If it ever came to you or the world, i'd be left with no choice but to save the world. And I can't give it back, it's become me, or i've become it. So you could try all you want, you can't seperate it from me or me from it. I am Core. (Suit goes on) Now, (Pushes Jordan against the wall) tell me some things. Where did you go when Absorb attacked me huh?

Jordan: Why would I tell you about my Classified Job at NASA? It's classified for a reason.

Mason: Don't try to be smart just 'cos you're older than me, idiot! Fine, I don't wanna have to hurt you. Just tell me where Absorb is.

Jordan: (Smiles) Right behind you.

Mason: (lets go of Jordan and turns around to fight) (Nothing is there)

Jordan: (leaps out of the window)

Mason: Jordan! Get back here!

Michael: Is he gone?

Mason: Yeah, but i'm gonna get him. (Goes to jump out and follow him)

Absorb: (Appears in the window) Where do you think you're going? (Punches Core through the other wall)

Core: Absorb Stop! You know i'm stronger than you!

Absorb: Don't worry. (Flies into house)

Core: (Follows) (Gasp) (Absorb is holding Mason's Mum with the fist blades on her neck)

Absorb: Everyone has a weak spot.

Core: Wait no...

Absorb: Deactivate the suit, and come with me.

Core: (Does that) (Follows him to an underground place with a holding cell)

Absorb: Get in.

Core: (Does that)

Absorb: You really are foolish aren't you. (Mason's mum dissapears) Holograms. I fooled you into thinking that I actually took her. It was the same thing in that warehouse. Inbuilt in one of the agent's shoes. Used to project Jordan.

Core: What... so where was he?

Absorb: simulating his movements in a machine that works with the projector. Then when he walked behind the corner, I came.

Core: Then where am I now? Is this another Illusion!?

Absorb: You'll wish it was. This is how we're going to power the entire world. Using you. (Laughs)

Core: Stop laughing you idiot! Where's my brother?! Did you put Nasa up to this!?

Absorb: How Naiive. But then, you've always been Naiive. (face mask comes off and reveals his face) Brother.

Core: Jordan... AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(Gets drained of his energy)

Government agent: That is the feeling of your life energy slipping away.

Core: AAAAHHHH!

Luna: Michael, do you know anything about where Mason is?

Michael: Uh, no.

Luna: Weren't you at his house when it was destroyed?

Michael: well, yeah but I ran when the thing destroyed it.

Luna: What thing? I heard on the news it was struck by lightning.

Michael: Uh, yeah, that's what I meant.

Luna: Michael, if there's anything we have in common it's Mason. He's our friend. Now tell me what happened.

Core: We need to get out of here before you die!

Mason: But I can't break it, i'm too weak.

Core: listen, if we keep being drained like this, you'll die! I'll live on without you and you're body will wither away.

Mason: Maybe... Maybe it's not the glass I need to- AAHH! - ...Break... (Stumbles over to where all the energy is going) gggrrrrAAAAAA! (Punches it repeatedly) (On the final punch it breaks) Grrr... (Collapses) I...

Core: Relax, let me use your body. You'll be fine, well done.

Mason: Yeah... (Falls asleep)

Core: (Takes over Mason's body) (Stands up) Let's go. (Walks out)

Bodyguard: HEY, Where do you think you- (Gets blasted by Core)

Core: (Flies through the roof)

(Alarms go off in Jordan's office)

Government Agent: It's from the energy chamber!

Jordan: The kid escaped. Leave it to me.

Core: (Flying through the government base) (Flies into a specific room) (Mason's mum is in there)

Mom: (Screams)

Core: Look, look. Shhhh! (Takes off suit) It's me!

Mom: What happened to you're voice? You sound like someone else! And what was that... thing you were wearing? And where did it go?

Core: there's a lot to talk about but we should go. Now!

Mom: you're right.

Core: Hold on. (Carries her and flies out)

(They go to their destroyed house)

Core: I'm gonna wake Mason up, we share the same body you see.

Mom: what are you?

Core: Ask Mason. (Suit comes off)

Mason: huh? When did- MOM!

Mom: Mason!

Mason: How did we get here, I was so worried!

Mom: that red thing you were wearing took us here.

Mason: were we followed?

?: I dont know, were we?

Mason: who's there?

Absorb: I've been here the whole time.

Mason: Why?

Absorb: I think you know why.

Mason: (Suit goes on) Mom, stay in the house, don't call the police.

Mom: Why?

Mason: They're on his side. They'll lock me up.

Mom: what've you done?

Mason: I accidentally took something from them but they want to do bad things with it.

Mom: It's that red Suit, isn't it.

Mason: yeah. I'll be right back.

Absorb: Enough talk lets get to this!

Mason: Core! (Core: Yeah!) We're gonna fight Absorb so be prepared! (Core: I can see through your eyes you know)

Absorb: Oh little brother. You should've just co'operated. (Blades come out of hands) GRRRRAAAA! (Jumps at Core)

Core: (Throws energy blast at Absorb)

Absorb: (Grabs it) I'm not holding back! (Absorbs it and returns it)

Core: Cool, are we playing tennis, cos I can do that! (Kicks it back)

(They continually kick back and forth)

Absorb: Enough! I'm not playing games with you Mason!

Mason: Then why are we doing this Jordan? Why would you want to do this?

Absorb: I don't, you're just in my way. I'm trying to save the world! But you insist on holding onto that alien of your's!

Core: ALIEN! YOU'RE THE ALIENS TO ME!

(Goes overflow mode)

While this amount of energy flows within my core, I am undefeatable!

Absorb: (Goes Dark thunder mode) Oh, didn't you know? This is the Absorb's Green Thunder! Wanna see it in action?!

Core: Not if I can stop you!

(Core slams Absorb into a tree, then against the floor. Absorb gets up and rapidly blocks Core's punches and punches back. Absorb punches Core, stunning him, then uppercuts Core into the sky where Absorb spikes Core down to the ground. Absorb charges his right hand's blades with Green thunder and launches himself at Core, blades out. Core is unable to react and gets skewered in the stomach)

Core: AAAAAHHHH! (Overflow mode turns off)

Absorb: You see now?! Have I finally got it into your head that you need to get out of my way!? (Pushes blades deeper)

Core: NO! I'll never let you torture us! (Pulls blades out) I'll never let you torture me. TAKE THIS! (Fires huge laser out of his core) YOU LIKE TO ABSORB ENERGY RIGHT!? I ONCE SAID, I WILL STOP THE ABSORB, EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL HIM! Even if he happens to be my brother... my friend... (Flashbacks to good times) Jordan... I'm sorry... but you are too far gone... I had no choice... GGGGRRRRAAAAAAA! (Blasts Absorb to bits)

(Laser stops) (Core deactivates and Mason falls, shirt with a hole torn through it and a giant circular scar there)

Three weeks later...

(Mason is dreaming about Jordan)

Luna: it's time to wake up Mason...

(Wakes up)

Mason: ...What? How did... Where..?

Luna: It's fine. You're in a private hospital.

Michael: It's been three weeks. Your parents just left.

Mason: M... Luna... Thanks for being he- (Winces in pain)

Michael: no, no, no. take it easy. Your chest has only just healed.

Mason: Core?

Core: I'm still here, we did well kid. I'm sorry about your brother...

Mason: It's fine...

Luna: Thanks to Core you're still alive. Any human would've died. But you're not human so...

Mason: Wait (Sits up) How many people know?

Michael: Me, Luna, your parents and the doctor but she wont tell.

Mason: (Laughs)

Doctor: Good news. Oh, he's already awake. I planned to wake him to tell him he's discharged but, yes Mason, you're free to go. Your friends will take you to your parents. I hope you have a good day. Rest up before saving the world again.

Mason: (Gets out of bed) ha, will do.

Core: So, what now?

Mason: I suggest we practice controlling that laser before anything else.

Core: Good idea...

End

End credits Scene

(In the hospital) (Shows a doctor walking into the back with a trolley full of red liquid filled syringes.) (She leaves them by a person in a suit who inspects one and puts it back with the label facing the screen. The label reads _'Core's Blood'_)

End


End file.
